


The Art of Subtle Pleasure

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Thor has official been crowned King of Asgard and now its time for the afterparty





	The Art of Subtle Pleasure

The party to celebrate Thor’s coronation was in full swing. Having finally found a place the Asgardians could now call home, they quickly set about making a new life for themselves on Midgard.

Once all was said and done, preparations went forward for Thor’s coronation and after the splendid ceremony, a feast unlike any other was put together and for the first time in awhile, the people of Asgard truly felt the desire to celebrate. Food was devoured, mead by the cask quickly disappeared and the mood became such that so many pared off.

One was sitting in a large chair of his own near the throne, Thor’s heir and his adopted brother Loki. Watching the party with a small smile, Loki despite himself, was glad to see some semblance of normalcy return, even if only for a short time.

Spotting you walking back over with more mead, Loki’s smile brightened and he took the cup of mead from you and sat it down next to him. Pulling you back into his lap in a way that you might still watch the party, you were too busy enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around you to notice that you’re many skirts had hiked up in the back. So much so that your lover found himself distracted with devious thoughts.

Pulling you flush against him a moment, you basked in the feel of his breath against your neck and the feel of his lips on your cheek. Suddenly he whispered “Do not let anyone notice”

“Notice what?” You asked and no sooner had the words escaped your lips than Loki took an arm, reached underneath your skirts, undid his trousers and guided himself inside you, nearly making you moan out loud as you felt him stretch you.

Taking his arm back out and placing it around your waist again, Loki held you tightly as he began gently thrusting up into you, keeping his eyes out on the crowd as he did so.

Placing your hands on hips, you tried your best to keep a straight face. Even at a gentle pace, it was quite pleasurable and you tried to keep your composure by trying to make small talk with your lover. The small talk quickly went from polite to anything but polite.

Leaning back against him, you turned your head to where your mouth was next to his ear. For all the other guests could tell, you and Loki were just enjoying yourselves and having a private conversation. If any of them noticed the subtle movements taking place, they gave no indication.

“Why are we doing this here?” You asked him in a throaty voice.

“I thought you wanted to do this once in public. You said so yourself” Loki teased.

“Yes, but at your brother’s coronation?” You replied, still surprised.

“I can promise my brother is off having his own little bit of fun somewhere.” Loki replied. Scanning the room, sure enough the new King of Asgard was nowhere in sight. Not that the guests minded, as long as there was plenty of mead to go around.

Conceding the point, you brought Loki’s mouth to yours for a kiss, biting at his lip as you pulled away from him. “Care to go a bit faster?” You asked smirking

“You’ll have to sit up a bit for me to do so” Loki stated.

Rising up from him, Loki briefly readjusted himself so that he might take you harder. Keeping his arms around your waist, Loki slowly yet subtly increased his pace. His warning from earlier still in your ears, you quickly looked the room over again, and still no one seemed to notice nor care. A fair amount of them were too busy with their own lovers to care much what Loki and you were doing.

Taking your cup of mead you downed it in one gulp. Placing your hands firmly on the arm rests, you began to match Loki’s movements, just as subtle but no less pleasurable to either of you. Turning your head sideways to make it look more believable, you enjoyed the look on Loki’s face as you turned the tables on him.

Loki had been worked up greatly the entire day. Even during the coronation, he had to do his best to keep his focus and not spend the whole ceremony staring at you in your beautiful gown. It certainly gave him a sense of pride to have the most gorgeous of companions on his arm. Loki had intended to sneak away with you and he still considered doing so. But the chance to fulfil one of your fantasies was too good to pass up.

Keeping a grip on the arm rests, you thought it was time to change things up a bit and concentrating, you gripped your muscles tighter around Loki’s cock, making him gasp out loud and making him grateful for the loud music provided by the most talented musicians from Asgard.

“That’s not fair my love” Loki moaned.

“You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve lover” You said, smirking back at him.

The feel of your tight grip on him sent his pleasure through the roof. Whereas before he was content to let it slowly climb, now it was apparent he would reach it much sooner than he expected. Doing his best to get a feel for you, as you rode him a bit faster, Loki could tell that your own climax was building just as quickly.

Pulling you back against him tightly, Loki brought his mouth to your ear and growled “Come for me love. Come for me now”

Blushing at his words and barely able to keep yourself together, you bit your lip so hard you drew blood as you felt yourself throbbing and coming all over Loki. Not only did you come but you came harder than you thought you would, just as Loki emptied himself inside you. Neither one of you had to look to see the mess the two of you had made all over each other.

Catching your breath you asked, “How are we going to sneak out past them?”

“If they didn’t notice us fucking just now, they will not notice us leaving.” Loki replied sinfully. “Besides, I think we should retire for the night. The other things I have planned for you, there is no way we will be able to hide from them.”


End file.
